


Nice To Meet You!

by BewareTheBadger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheBadger/pseuds/BewareTheBadger
Summary: Jonathan takes you to meet Craw and the other crows that he's befriended
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Reader, Jonathan Crane/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Nice To Meet You!

You were more or less surrounded by crows. All cooing and hopping at your feet, curious as cats. A few nipped playfully at the end of your pant legs. One gave an exceedingly decent tug.

“Craw! Be nice.” Jonathan scolds the crow who has now hopped onto your left foot. 

You chuckle at Craw’s antics. He wasn’t being annoying, just looking for your attention as all the other crows happened to be doing.  
“Oh he’s fine Jon. Just looking for some extra love aren’t you Craw?” You say sweetly.

The crow croaks in response and similarly to a cat, butts his head against your leg. You stoop down and scoop the bird into your arms. He fidgets some but eventually settles down into your cradling arms. You hold him close to your body like a mother with a baby. Craw seems happy with his little predicament, he lets out a raspy yet content cooing noise. You giggle just at how cute an old crow can be. 

A few other crows hop away, seemingly jealous of the extra attention Craw was getting. You could swear that Craw was falling asleep in your arms. You gently pet his shiny black head, earning a sleepy croak from Craw in return. 

You now just realize that your arms are beginning to fall asleep from the angle at which your arms were at. The almost fizzing sensation was blossoming from your shoulder to the tips of your fingers. You wanted to move Craw, to get him off but he looked so comfortable and peaceful. 

“You look-uncomfortable.” Jonathan states, chuckling a bit.

“Nope! I’m good!” You replied awkwardly, the sensation only growing more intense. 

Jon sighs and approaches you and Craw, a smaller crow perched upon his shoulder. He reaches into your arms and takes Craw into his own, cradling him as you had. 

You flap your arms, attempting to get a feeling back into your hands and wrists. 

“Well, we should get back to your apartment. Sun is starting to go down and if I stay out here any longer we’ll be running from Batman again like last week.” Jonathan says as he sets Craw back onto the ground, the other crow remaining on his left shoulder. He gently taps the crow and it flutters down, joining Craw who’s stretching out his wings. 

“Not a bad idea.” You reply, a yawn threatening to escape your lips. You yawn, closing your eyes as you do so. Suddenly you feel a large hand encase around your own right. You look down to see Jonathan’s hand around your own. You blush furiously as you look up at him, a hint of blush on his own cheeks.

“I’m happy you agreed to meet the crows this evening.” Jonathan says, the corners of his lips twisting into a small smile.

You agree with Jon, “I am too, Craw definitely seems to like me.”

“I’m sure you’ll be seeing more of him. Possibly whether you like it or not.” He says.

You shrug, “I wouldn’t mind a visit every now and then.”


End file.
